In recent years, various services have been provided for users by connecting portable terminals with a web server and the like through a public line network. In particular, advanced services, which have been provided for personal computers conventionally, have become possible to provide for mobile phones by the appearance of smartphones (highly functional mobile phones).
Moreover, besides smartphones, various devices previously not connected to the network now supports the network connection and provides an advanced function by exchanging information with other devices in many scenes.
On the other hand, as network structure becomes complicated and a number of terminals connected to network are increased, a problem occurs that a complexity is increased for managing connection information for connecting to each device.
To solve this problem, a terminal management device to manage information on the devices connected to a network is disclosed.